Impetus
"Being dark does not mean being evil." Personality: At first he will may seem cold and dark,eyeing you with his frighting,souless eyes.However,that is only for a second,to test you,because after a second he will have the warmest smile ever.He is very kind-hearted,optimistic and polite.He is very friendly,likes going out and to talk to anyone.However he is known to be a bit...sassy.He can insult someone so hard,but with the sweetest voice and smile you can ever imgaine.He is also not the one to take down challenges,and will always keep his,his family's and friends' pride. Skills and Abillities: While Impetus is good at physical combat and in the air,his true strength lies in his element.Because of his Shadow heritage,his fire is hardly effected by water,often surrounded by some kind of smoke. Fire Stream Fire Stream is at it's absoulte,extremely powerful and can be held for a long time.He can also make it more striking,laser-like,for more damage. Fire Balls Fire Balls can be summoned from him mouth,any other part of his body or out of thin air.They are very bendable and explosive. Ignition With Ignition he can set his blades or claws under heat and slice with them. Ablazing Ablazing allows him to set anything on fire.It doesn't require touch which makes it very useful.It can be some part of his body (or even his whole body) or his surroudings. Fire Gun Fire Gun is his own personal attack.It's like a very powerful laser he summons from his paw,it's long-ranged and result are beyond destructive. Fire Fury Fire Fury,needless to say...is devastating.It can be compared to volcano explosion as it burns everything to ashes and it sends smoke farther which can blind/suffocate. Weaknesses: Water hardly effects him,but it gives bigger effect than other elements.He also has another weakness, which is ice,he largely dislikes cold. Another great weakness of his are his eyes.Due to being a dark dragon -and quite going on with that fact- his eyes are very gentle and vulnerbale to harsh light,to the point that -if strong enough- can blind him,and not just for a few moments,but hours and even days. Backstory: Impetus was born in Mymis to parents Fiadente and Alzara.All his family members were from army on quite high ranks and so he wanted to be himself.He sharpened his skills,both physical and elemental, everyday,hung out with his familiy and,generally,lead a happy life.He was sweet,cheerful, if not naive,little boy who would not harm a fly.While he did not have many friends, only one in fact, and rarely saw his familiy due to their jobs, he never let his kind nature fade.That is, until that fateful day aproached. Impetus was 12 and was unpatiently waiting for his mom,dad and auntie Cerera to return from their mission so they could all go to play. And they did.But not all of them.Only Cerera.With uneasy words,she announced that war started and her brother and sister-in-law...died.This stuck them hard.Very hard.They mourned for weeks,to the point of getting sick with grief.Impetus,from dear,optimistic child, became cold,bitter and agressive.He turned to training to unleash his rage and sorrow.His wish to join army has sunken.Though,after a while,his other aunt, Akiki, made a suggestion of him going under Guradians. With nothing better to do and to be, he agreed.And, unsurprisingly, Guardians took him immediately.Other apprentices, however...weren't as happy.They were completely terrified by Impetus and his dark behaviour.Though,among them,there was on that wasn't. Eirlys the ice apprentice.She didn't know why,but instead of an angry and hateful dragon,she saw a crying hatchling inside of him, and wanted to help. At first he found her company annoying, then confusing,but finally, delightful.Her sweet,eager-to-help nature showed him results of his own,gloomy nature.He deeply apologized for his actions to both,Guardians and apprentices,and asked for forgivness,which they very much gave him.He managed to get back his old personality,to build true friendships and heal old ones. Relationships: Fiadente: Impetus was very close to his father, always looking for guadiance and advice.He was more than heartbroken when he found out that Aden died. Alzara: He was also very close to his mother,but unlike Aden, Alzara with ease could make her baby boy squeal with laughter,whether by tingling or jokes.He was more than heartbroken when he found out that Alzara died. Venebrus: Impetus is very close to his uncle, very often views his as second father.While most of their time together they spend in silence in front of fireplace,it's just the way both of them like it.Venebrus also has tendency to call Impetus "his burning cinder",meaning that his nephew represents enough hope for him to continue to live,despite all hardships. Cerera: Impetus is close to his aunt,having trained with her very much as a child.She likes to baby him A LOT though,which he isn't very much fond of. Akiki: Kiki was (and is) probably most laid-back in his familiy and she let him do whatever he wants unless if it's life threatening.She always wanted to teach her nephew ways of healing,saying that it would help him later in life,to which he either fell asleep or sneaked out. Irony is, that it DID help him later in life. Aramenta: While Aramenta was just a child,both of them adored each other and spent quite a lot time together. When she became a teen,she also became more gloomy and easly got into a fight with her cousin and she always knew what to say to get Impetus' blood to boil with anger. Thankfully,as they easly heat up,they quickly cool down and so do their arguments. Eirlys: Even if it has been more than 30 years, he never forgot what she did for him so long ago.He loves her so very much,more than anyone ever. He always praises and compliments her and they pretty much can't make a day without at least five cheek/nose/forhead kisses and bunch of hugs.They also tend to playfully tease and wrestle with each other. Searus: He is very amused by the younger dragon and finds his curious and mosly-oblivious behavior adorable and views him as a little brother. Tatyana: As a Guardian, Impetus trains any Blue Fire or Dark Fire dragon who wishes to increase their skills.Tatyana is one of them. She is his best and prized student over all others,even his own apprentice,Adrano.Their relationship,however...isn't as formal.They are very snarky towards each other, and can't make a day without arguing. But, at the end of any exams or contests his student competed in,and when the word comes that her results are of absolute best,he can very,very hardly cease the biggest,proudest grin ever.While he may or may not openly admit it, he loves her very much,like his own child. Adrano: His apprentice.He and Searus watched over and trained the boy since he was five and thus,he cares for him very much.Adrano is actually a closest thing to a son Impetus has, and in turn, Adrano is reminded of his mother quite a lot through Impetus,something that black dragon is quite disbelieving at. Notes: -He is 4.3 meters/ 14 feet tall. He is slightly taller than average dragon his age. -Impetus' fellow Guardians view him as their unoffical leader of sorts ,mostly because of his kind,yet serious-when-needed nature and his strategies. -He has a habit of calling,well, anyone, 'love' or 'my love'. -Because of the shape of his wings, he is able to fly very quickly and make sharp turns, even if they are teared. -His legs are very strong and endurant, he can run for hours and quite quckly,also his kicks or slaps can be so strong that they can break skulls. -He has a GORGEOUS voice and would make a marvelous singer, however,he doesn't really like to let it out, much to others' horror. -He is known for having mesmerizing eyes, which can make a person completely still if they stare at them for a while. His gaze can also 'spread' an emotion he is feeling at the moment, whether it is joy or sorrow, it will make the other person feeling similar. -His chest plates are facing towards right. -He can play guitar. -He can fluently speak Shadow language and likes to hum songs in it. -Impetus belongs to a clan named Senotra.Senotra dragons were pure Shadow elementals and had one,very uncommon,trait.Their eyes and markings glow.Even though Impetus is only a quarter (his father being half,hif grandfather being full), he greatly resembles one Senotra,except in element.Impetus doesn't really like to use his surname,feeling undeserving of it,regardless the reassurence of others that he very much is. -Impetus has many sharp teeth,plus four main fangs and with a slimy tounge,many stay their distance.They're surprisingly not exposed when the mouth is closed though. -Impetus has an abillity to extend and to retreat his claws if needed.He mostly holds them inside and extend them when threatened,angered or when needed.He can also shose the lenght. -Impetus' eyes are of uncommon white color with a bit of a silver tint,which gives him a rather 'souless' gaze.When he is sad or distressed,his eyes become pale and lose their glow. -His nicknames are: Impy, Imps, Ee ( by Searus), Wimpy ( by Veuelna), Boss, Cinder (by his uncle) and Honey-Bunny (by his aunt)